Sister Hate
by Molly's are awesome
Summary: Song Fic  "I don't want to be your sister just get out of my life!" A story of excepting Family. "Cause someone told me that being sisters is like Apple Pie"   Rated T to be safe.   Song: Sister Hate


_**A short story:**_

_**Sister Hate**_

_T: Hello I'm Sweetie bell and I want to play  
>M: Hello I'm Rarity and I have to work all day<br>T: So can I work with you and help you a lot?  
>M: So sorry I'm busy so please keep your mouth shut<br>T: Do you still hate me M: I don't  
>T: Can you play with me M: I can't<br>T: Can we do something right now?  
>T: You can M: I can't T: We can't M: WE CAN'T<br>M: No Sweetie! What have you DONE?  
>T: I just wanted to have fun!<br>M+T: I don't want to be your sister  
>just get out of my life!<br>_

Her sister hated her. That what it felt like. She was a disgrace, according to her sister. She'll never forget what she said. It left a tear in her eye. Her eyes were red, from crying. The white filly just looked up in the sky. All she wanted was to have a sister. A sister like apple jack. Pinkie pie. Rainbow Dash.

But luck was never on her side. She got stuck with the worst sister of them all. Rarity was the wicked unicorn of the west. Every pony was lucky to not have her as a sister. 'Everyday I'm yelled at, and for what? Sure, I make mistakes, but she acts like she doesn't. Acting like we should all worship her.'

"She is no sister of mine!" Sweetie Bell spat_  
><em> 

_T: Hello there Rarity I'm with Apple jack  
>M: I'm so sorry but may I have my sister back<br>T: I'm not your sister anymore I have said  
>M: But Sweetie Belle-<br>T: No, Un-sis! Now to me, you're dead!  
>M: I'll promise to be nicer<br>T: I don't believe you liar!  
>M: How 'bout we do something else<br>T: Doing what YOU want, yeah right...  
>M: How 'bout we'll race together<br>M: In the Sisterhooves Social?  
>T: You can forget that offer<br>I don't want you anymore!  
><em> 

Rarity went searching for her sister. She fount playing at apple jack's family farm, bucking apples with her friend. Apple Bloom, was it? 'Ugh. She's all dirty.' Spat Rarity with disgust in her mind, but she remembered why she came for her sister back.

"Hey Rarity."

The white pony turned her head, seeing Apple Jack. Her sister was walking next to here. Sweetie bell was walking behind slowly. She felt her heart break a little. Did her sister really hate her? Did she not want to see her?

"Hello, Apple Jack. Hello, Sweetie Bell!" Apple Jack nodded in response. Her sister just smiling. Her little sister just murmured a hi. "Sorry for bothering you, I just wanted to ask if Sweetie Bell wanted to play with me. Maybe, go racing."

"No thank. I want to play with Apple Jack. We planned on racing in the sisterhooves social." Was what her sister said.

Rarity just hung her head in shame, sadness appearing in her eyes. A tiny 'Oh' escaped her lips.

_T: Racing with Apple Jack was really fun  
>M: I need to tell that I was Apple Jack all along<br>T: Why were you racing with me tell me, why?  
>M: Cause someone told me that being sisters is like Apple Pie<br>T: That doesn't make any sense, cause I thought that you hated me  
>M: Don't say those words Sweetie Bell, I love you and I hope you love me<br>T: If that is true what you said, can you come home and play with me  
>M: I'll agree to that offer<br>M+T: You're my sister, you and me_

"Apple Jack, that was really fun. " Squealed Sweetie Bell with happiness.

"Really? 'Cause I have to tell you, it's me Rarity." Said the pony, using her magic to return to her normal form.

"Bu-but?" Sweetie Bell's mind was clouded with questions. Why would the most elegant pony in all of ponyville race? Why would her sister do this. "Explain."

"All I can say is.. I'm sorry and I don't hate you. Don't you ever think that." Said her sister. Sorraw gleaming threw her eyes.

"I'M SORRY, RARITY" cried the little filly. She ran up to her sister crying and saying sorries and 'I loves you' over and over again. Rarity just smiled and let a tear roll down her face. She was happy to have her sister back again.


End file.
